Un dia para recordar
by alyss.abyss
Summary: es la boda de sakura y syaoran , y unos inesperados invitados aparecen (one-shot)


UN DIA PARA RECORDAR

"Es el día mas feliz de mi vida , he tenido otros pero hoy era mi gran día por fin me casaría con mi querido Syaoran ,aunque mi hermano sigue insistiendo que somos unos mocosos que no nos podemos casara a los 20 ,no creo que este mal; no es como si yo le alegara que el hecho de ir a E.E.U.U para casarse con mi guardián de la luna y no invitarme estupido hermano mayor; pero esa es otra historia ...lo importante es que este dia sea perfecto ,aunque tengo un mal presentimiento solo espero que ese sueño sea eso un sueño. "-pensaba la hermosa novia mirándose en el gran espejo del cuarto

En estos momentos la bella novia se encontraba con su inseparable amiga Tomoyo que grababa cada detalle de la esperada ceremonia,pero había un solo problema y era la rostro de la novia que tenia una cara de demasiado seria sus despistados ojos miraban un punto fijo en la blanca pared de la habitación mientas apretaba la llave de su estrella creando una angustia en Tomoyo que la miraba con preocupación.

-Sakura ¿No dormiste bien anoche?-apagando la cámara

Sakura la mira para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-Es que anoche tuve un mal sueño ,aunque creo que es una premoción-afirmo la futura esposa

- tan malo fue como para no dejarte dormir- coloco su mano en su mejilla en pose pensativa

-si es que ...-desvio la mirada dudando de decir o no de que se trataba- bueno

-Sakura tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi- tratando de tranquilizarla posando su mano en el hombro de Sakura

-lo se Tomoyo-tomo aire para volver expulsarlo- el sueño que tuve fue sobre otra yo ,una yo de otro mundo y junto a ella estaba otro Syaoran intentaron decirme algo que no escuche parecían angustiados ,intente acercarme a ellos junto a mi Syaoran pero de la nada un circulo mágico se abrió atrás de mi y Syaoran saliendo una espada que apuñaló frente a mis ojos a mi amor y yo...yo no pude hacer nada- miro a tomoyo- tengo miedo que se haga realidad deseo que solo sea un vil pesadilla, un simple sueño

-De seguro lo es y si se hiciera realidad no creo que Li baje la guardia-sonrió acariciándole el cabello- no te preocupes todo saldrá de maravillosamente estupendo-con ojos en forma de estrellas-además debes estar mas emocionada por que te casaras con un kimono especialmente diseñado por mi te ves hermosa...serás la más hermosa de las novias -encendiendo la cámara y grabando cada ángulo del kimono blanco con pequeñas flores de cerezo - un comienzo feliz para la heroína ¿No lo crees?

-Jajá Tomoyo nunca cambiaras-tomando el pequeño ramo de rosas blancas- espero que mi querida dama de honor nos cante una hermosa canción- sonrió tiernamente

-eso ten lo por seguro-sonriendo de la misma manera- Ahora toma esto ,ponte ahí que tengo que sacar algunas fotos para mi álbum perso...digo para el álbum del la boda

-Tomoyo-se quejo con un goterón en su cabeza

Por otro lado en el cuarto donde se preparaba el novio las cosas no iban muy ya que...

-Dejame salir... La boda empezara en pocos minutos- gritaban desde el closet

- Jamás tu mocoso idiota no te casaras con mi hermanita

- No me vengas con tu complejo de hermano justo ahora ,asi que mejor dejame salir y arreglamos los problemas después de mi boda-trato de convencer a su "amado"cuñado

-te quedarás ahí de por vida chamaco wujajaja- hablo kero que estaba comiendo una gran torta solo para él

-Kerberos eres un traicionero glotón-suspirando- Touya déjame salir o le diré a Yukito

- y como piensas decirle si estas ence...

-Touya deja salir a Syaoran ahora-se escucho una voz a su espalda que trataba de sonar amenazante-Oh te pude pasar algo muy muy malo como dormir con el perro

-...-se lanza abrazarlo-eres tan tierno cuando intentas ser malo

-creo que estas juntando mucho con Nakuru- suspiro el conejo

-Dios del trueno ven a mi- grito el encerrado novio destruyendo la puerta del closet

-Mocoso no destruyas las cosas-gritaron kero y Touya al mismo tiempo

-ya ,ya cálmense y mejor vamos o si no la pequeña Sakura se preocupara- tomando a Touya del brazo y a kero

Syaoran suspiro pesadamente mientras veía a su cuñado y al guardián alegando como niños, mientras que Yukito solo los tiraba con una dulce sonrisa, sonrió de lado y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero sacudiendo su blanco traje chino hecho especialmente por Tomoyo que tenia el emblema de su amada familia y en el cuello mao habían dos pequeñas flores de cerezo , una sonrisa se asomo en su maduro rostro , por fin había llegado el día en que se uniría a su bella Sakura aunque le había costado convencer a su querido suegro por el simple hecho que aun por estaban en la universidad pero dio

su brazo a torcer al ver el amor que se profesaban y la seguridad que tenían al dar este gran paso , sin embargo la anoche anterior tuvo un horrible visión en la que su amada era asesinada por una espada con un mango en forma de murciélago que salió de un circulo mágico que apareció atrás de ellos.

Sacudió su cabeza en un movimiento brusco y agarro su pelo con frustración -no voy a dejar que te pase nada...antes prefiero morir yo

-Syaoran-escucho desde la puerta se giro y se encontró con su amada madre que se veía hermosa con kimono- llego el momento vamos

tomándolo del brazo se dirigieron hasta la parte central del templo Tsukimine que pertenece a la familia de su antigua profesora de primaria , la cual estaba con su traje de miko al lado de su esposo Eriol , que era el padrino de Syaoran y en sus brazos llevaba su pequeña hija de un año llamada Himawari del cual era padrino junto a su futura esposa... miro a sus invitados no eran muchos solo los mas cercanos a ellos , en si sus ex-compañeros de primaria con los que curso secundaria y preparatoria juntos además de algunos compañeros de la universidad , sonrió al ver que todos cumplieron el capricho de Meiling y Tomoyo ya que los hombres estaban vestidos con el traje tradicional chino y las mujeres con un kimono tradicional japonés y tenia que aceptar que era una buena combinación.

(Alyss:lo siento por interrumpir la historia pero es que la boda será al estilo occidental)

Por otro lado la novia camina nerviosa hacia al altar si no fuera por su padre y Touya que iban con al lado de ella de seguro se caería ,miro al frente y vio a sus dos damas de honor Meiling y Tomoyo que iban con sus hermosos kimonos ,sonrió se sentía tranquila al tenerlas cerca en este día tan especial.

-Sakura-la llamo su padre obteniendo su atención- estoy muy orgulloso de este gran paso que vas a dar tu madre también lo esta-sonrió tiernamente-solo esperamos que seas muy feliz con Syaoran

-papá-sonrió aguantando las ganas de llorar

-aunque no me agrade ese mocoso ,estoy feliz que te cases monstruo pensé que te quedarías sola de por vida-sonrió de forma burlona viendo el puchero de su hermana- te amo monstruo

-hermano-sonrió- yo tambien te amo...los amo-tomando la mano de sus dos hombres-son los mejores

-no te olvides de mi- grito kero que estaba en la cabeza de Touya-yo soy el mejor de todos

Todos se rieron por el comentario del pequeño guardián del sello

-Kinomoto- llamo Meiling- si Syaoran te hace algo dime y yo lo golpeó

todos volvieron a reir ante el comentario de la china y siguieron conversando hasta llegar a las puertas parándose al frente de ellas ; Sakura levanto la cabeza soltando un suspiro y admirando la bella decoración de la puerta que estaba realizada por Meiling ,sonrió al ver en en el centro del umbral una estrella con alas y en el centro de esta estaba el símbolo de la familia Li...Tomoyo y Meiling se ganaron a cada lado de las puertas que llevaban a su futuro esposo abriéndolas lentamente sonando de fondo la marcha nupcial Sakura entro del brazo por su padre que sonreí orgulloso de su pequeña mientras que la novia solo le sonreía a su querido Syaoran y él hacia lo mismo encerrándose en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta que ya había llegado a al altar...

-Syaoran te entrego lo mas preciado que nuestra familia tiene , nuestro pequeño cerezo por favor cuídala más que nada en el mundo y no se arrepientan de este gran paso que están dando- dijo el emocionado padre poniendo la mano de su hija en la de Syaoran

-por supuesto que la cuidaré Fujikata-san ella también es lo mas preciado para mi-tomando la mano de Sakura

-Te amo papá- le da un beso en la mejilla y entrelaza su mano con la de Syaoran-te prometo ser feliz

Fujikata acarició la mejilla de su hija y poso su mano en el hombro de su yerno sonriéndoles tiernamente para ir a su lugar ,Syaoran beso la mano que tenia entrelazada con Sakura sonriéndole con ternura recibiendo la misma sonrisa por parte de Sakura y se ganaron al frente del altar...

El sacerdote después decir lo que significaba el matrimonio y que decir algunos rezos llego a la parte que todos estaban esperando.

-Li Syaoran ¿Aceptas a Kinomoto Sakura como tu esposa para amarla ,respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

Syaoran que miraba tiernamente a Sakura- Incluso mas allá de la muerte-coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de sakura

-y Kinomoto Sakura ¿Aceptas como esposo a Li Syaoran para armarlo,respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?

-incluso después de la muerte-dijo sonriente Sakura colocando el anillo en el dedo anular de Syaoran- Te amo Xiao lang

-Yo igual te amo Ying Fa -besando la mano donde Sakura tenia el anillo

-bueno es algo difícil hacer esta pregunta por que se que nadie se negara pero es mi deber hacerla- se escucho la risa de los invitados y los novios- ¿Hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda?- miro a todos esperando pero como vio que nadie se levantaba o gritaba decidió seguir con la ceremonia como veo que nadie se ...- se quedo callado para no decir que estaba congelado miraron a los invitados que estaban igual que el sacerdote , hasta Eriol que era poderoso no se había salvado de quedar congelado ... Sakura y Syaoran se miraron sabiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar asi que decidieron salir al patio donde encontraron a kero en su forma de guardián mirando el cielo

-¿Kero que a sucedido?-pregunto algo alterada la cazadora

-no lo se chamaca pero tú y el mocoso no bajen la guardia

-si- dijeron al mismo los novios

-esto debe ser obra de Fei Wang Reed-escucharon la voz del guardián de la luna

-Yue-se alegro Sakura al verlo

-¿Fei Wang Reed? ¿Acaso es familiar del mago Clow?-pregunto confundido Syaoran

-no lo sabemos pero la bruja de las dimensiones dijo debíamos ser cuidadosos-respondió el guardián del sello

En eso vieron algo que bajaba del cielo en forma de gota de donde salieron 5 extraños personajes uno era rubio y muy alegre ,el otro era pelo negro alto y con cara de enojado ,una pequeña cosa blanca y por último dos personas que estaban con capuchas .

-bollo blanco me las pagaras-grito el mayor de todos

-fiuuu adonde hemos caído ahora-dijo el rubio

-Mokona no sabe pero mira hay personas...¿kerberos?¿Yue?-dijo la bola blanca saltando hacia ellos

-mokona-exclamaron los guardianes y abrazando a la pequeña

-los extrañe

-Creo que volvimos al mundo de la bruja dimensional - murmuró el rubio

-disculpen uds quienes son ...?- los llamo el novio que había salido de su sorpresa

Se sorprendió al ver a las dos personas delante él y luego sonrió -somos viajeros yo soy Fye-apunta al pelinegro- él es Kuro-sama-y por último están ellos-sacándoles las capuchas

Los novios miraron sorprendidos a las personas que estaban delante por que idénticos a ellos ,quizás unos dos años mas jóvenes pero eran ellos no había duda

-un gusto yo soy Syaoran y ella la princesa Sakura...supongo que uds tienen nuestros mismos nombres-dijo el arqueólogo acercándose a sus contrapartes

-un gusto-murmuraron los novios aun sorprendidos

-estaban celebrando algo- pregunto la princesa

-si nuestra boda-dijo la cazadora

- tan jóvenes y ya se casaran- mirando a sus retoños - hijos míos deberían tomar el ejemplo de sus contrapartes-sonrió con burla mientras que sus amigos se sonrojaban a más no poder- estoy seguro que papá kuro estará de acuerdo -recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza

-a quien les dices papá

-¿Y que hacen aqui?-pregunto Syaoran novio-¿Y por que somos los únicos que no estamos congelados?-pregunto algo molesto

-yo respondo eso-dijo mokona encima del lomo de kero- Yuuko nos dijo que teníamos que venir aunque no se por que el tiempo se detuvo-respondió

-¿Yuuko?-preguntaron los novios

-es una amiga de nuestro antiguo amo-respondió Yue

-es una alcohólica igual que su maestra-dijo en son de broma kero

Todos rieron por el comentario pero había algo que inquietaba a los casi novios por que si sus contrapartes estaban aqui solo significaba una cosa su sueño se podría hacer realidad.

Los viajeros se sentaron en el piso mientras que los Sakura y Syaoran de ese mundo les contaban como se habían conocido y luego escuchaban la historia de ellos, estaban metidos en la conversa que no se dieron cuenta que un circulo mágico se abría a sus espaldas y del salia una espada con mango de murciélago pero kurogane se dio cuenta y empujando a Sakura-novia la salvo de ser apuñalada pero Syaoran-novio no corrió la misma suerte...por que el arma paso a rozar su brazo ,Yue colocó a sus protegidos en su espalda y kero con Kurogane estaban listo para atacar sin embargo el portal comenzó a cerrarse...

-viento convierte en cadena de justicia y detén el cierre de ese portal-grito Sakura chasqueando sus dedos

Los viajeros miraron a la Sakura de ese mundo y a la carta que estaba al frente de ella ,casi al instante en el que ella grito eso la carta brillo y un fuerte viento se sintió que rápidamente rodeó la mano que había salido del circulo mágico (o portal)

-Yue ayuda a viento y saca a esa persona de ahi- yue asintió y volo rápidamente

Yue comenzó a tirar , kurogane y los Syaoran's lo ayudaron pero no lograron que saliera y la persona que estaba al otro lado del portal de tirón se soltó del agarre cerrando el portal

-Mierda- grito frustrado kurogane

-Syaoran ven para curarte- se acerco a su novio

-fiuu creo que en el otro dimensión lo atraparemos- dijo el mago

-princesa- llamo Syaoran

-lo se- contesto esta

-bueno creo que solo vinimos a salvar a los novios-comento mokona

-y doy gracias por eso -añadió kero

-bollo blanco es hora de irnos-grito frustrado kurogane- aquí no hay plumas

-ok queridos novios fue un gusto conocerlos mis mejores deseos- dijo Fye

-espero que sus vidas estén llenas de felicidad-añadió Sakura

-HMP no tomen mucho sake-dijo kurogane con su sonrisa arrogante

sakura y syaoran sonreían mientras agradecían las palabras de los viajeros , aunque había uno que solo los miraba sin decir alguna palabras

-Yue ,kerberos los extrañare- lloraba mokona

-nosotros igual pequeño bollo- respondió Yue

-pórtate bien- dijo kero

-si- dijo retirando sus lagrimas - ok es hora irnos

de la espalda de mokona salieron sus alas mientras decía su típica frase "mokona modoki no puede esperar" y un circulo mágico apareció a los pies de los viajeros antes de que desaparecieran Syaoran grito algo que los novios no entendieron muy bien solo vieron la sonrisa del castaño y le correspondieron sonriéndole de la misma forma ,entonces los viajeros desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que mokona decía Kapuuuu!...

Los novios se quedaron viendo unos momentos el lugar donde habían desaparecidos los viajeros ,preguntándose que había dicho el otro Syaoran , sin darse cuenta que el tiempo había empezado a correr pero dentro de su corazón sentían que lo volverían a ver de nuevo …

-chamaca , mocoso- los llamo kero en su forma de peluche

-si- dijo Sakura

-será mejor que corran o sino los acusaran que se fugaron antes de que los declararan maridos y mujer-dijo Yue

-rayos- gritaron al mismo tiempo y entraron corriendo al templo de nuevo

dejando a kero y Yue en el patio que se quedaron mirando el mismo lugar que hace unos momento veía su ama y su esposo , se miraron con confusión preguntándose si lo que oyeron era verdad , pero sabían que las cosas no pasaban por coincidencia , así que Yue volviendo a su forma humana volvió al templo dejando a kero en el patio...

-otro mocoso insoportable-susurro recordando las palabras del otro Syaoran mientras entraba al templo

_"no volveremos a ver padre , madre los amo "_


End file.
